


In Flagrante Delicto

by Thraceadams



Series: The Masks Universe [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Major Character Death - Canon - Not Permanent, Minor Violence, The Masks Universe, Threesome - Hinted, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>in flagrante delicto:</i>  Pronunciation: \-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\   Function: Adverb  Etymology:  Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing.  Date:  1772  Definition:  1.  In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed  2.  In the midst of sexual activity.  From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.</p><p>Story Four in The Masks Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suzie

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our ADWD chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader! Any remaining mistakes are completely mine.

Chapter One - Suzie

Suzie sat down at her desk, raising the welding shield off her face. She picked the knife up and ran her fingers down the side of the blade. A feeling of pride welled up inside her. _It’s a fine bit of craftsmanship_ , she thought smugly. She caught some movement out of the corner of her eye and turned around but couldn’t see anything. _Probably Ianto skulking about,_ she thought. He was always disappearing into the bowels of the Hub. If Suzie didn’t know better she’d swear he had something hidden down there but he didn’t have the balls, no way he had the balls to do something like that.

She grinned at the knife in her hands. But she on the other hand, she clearly had the balls to hide something right under Jack’s nose. She turned again at the movement, this time slowly looking around. Her eyes narrowed as she saw shadows moving around in Jack’s office. She rolled her eyes, of course he would pick this night to actually work in his office, instead of brooding on a rooftop someplace.

She sighed and locked the knife back in its case and slid it under her desk. She pushed it a bit further with her foot and started putting her welding gear away. When that was finished, she tidied up her desk a bit, even taking her coffee mug into the kitchen. She may think Ianto was nothing but eye-candy but he did make damn fine coffee. She startled a bit when she heard a faint crash come from Jack’s office, but when he didn’t bellow for her she relaxed again.

Suzie walked back to her desk to shut her computer down and make sure any remnants of her work were cleaned up. She didn’t think Ianto or Tosh or even Owen were clever enough to understand what they saw, even if she left everything in plain sight, but that wasn’t any reason to be sloppy. Satisfied that everything was put away she turned to leave, her eyes drawn once again to Jack’s office.

She couldn’t detect any movement now but resigned herself to going up to say goodbye anyway. He knew she was there, somehow he always knew when he wasn’t alone, it was fucking uncanny and creepy. Quietly she climbed the stairs and made her way over to the door of Jack’s office. She raised her hand to knock on the door frame and looked up just before she did and what she saw stilled her hand in midair.

Jack had Ianto cornered behind his desk up against the wall and was snogging the life out of him! Suzie swallowed hard as she watched the scene in front of her. Jack was pressed up against Ianto, his leg between Ianto’s thighs. She imagined how hard both of them were and how their cocks must feel rubbing against each other. She felt her heart beat just a tiny bit faster, felt her breath start to come out in little pants.

Jack had Ianto’s hands pinned to the wall above him, one of his impossibly large hands covering both of Ianto’s wrists. Ianto was moaning quietly into Jack’s mouth, but Suzie could hear him. Jack may have been in control, but Ianto wasn’t complaining. She watched as Jack broke the kiss, chuckling softly as Ianto leaned forward trying to capture his mouth again, only to be held back by the grip of Jack’s hand on his wrists.

She winced when Ianto thumped his head back against the wall behind him.

“Oh, baby,” Jack crooned, leaning in to kiss the younger man again.

He brought his hand up and cradled the back of Ianto’s head and Suzie could just barely make out his whisper.

“Don’t want you hitting your head again.”

And then she watched as Jack dove in toward Ianto’s neck, sucking the skin in between his teeth. Ianto whimpered under Jack’s assault and tilted his head to give Jack more access. Jack licked a line up to his ear, before sucking the earlobe in between his teeth.

Suzie watched as Ianto started to struggle in Jack’s grip again, twisting his wrists and she wondered what it was he wanted to do so badly. She was rewarded when seconds later Jack let one of Ianto’s wrists go and the younger man brought it down to clutch tightly at Jack’s back. She smirked when she heard Jack’s answering chuckle as he let Ianto’s other wrist go and it joined the first clutching Jack’s shirt, trying to pull the older man closer.

Jack pushed his thigh in further between Ianto’s legs. Suzie, leaned against the doorframe as she watched Ianto cant his hips toward Jack. Jack slid his free hand around Ianto’s back, pulling him closer still. Suzie bit back a laugh as she heard Ianto let out a surprised gasp when Jack squeezed his arse. She moved further back into the shadows of the doorway when Ianto moaned and wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders and her Captain deepened the kiss. His large hands slid up to cup Ianto’s face, holding him in place as Jack plundered his mouth.

She watched as Ianto just clung to the Captain, as if he were clutching a life preserver. She couldn’t help the liquid heat that pooled in her belly. She knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Jack’s kisses. The man knew how to kiss, that was for sure. She jerked her head up in surprise when she heard a moan slip from between Jack’s lips. Her eyebrow quirked up and a sly grin settled on her face. Apparently Ianto wasn’t half bad either if he was able to make Jack moan.

She watched as Jack tightened his hold on Ianto’s arse, moving a second hand down to join the first. Ianto instinctively rolled his hips back into Jack’s hands and Jack squeezed in response. Suzie slid her hand down into her trousers and cupped herself, lightly tapping her clit with her middle finger. She knew she could come with just a few short strokes, but that would just draw their attention.

Jack broke his kiss with Ianto and breathed in deeply through his nose. He smiled and bent his head back down caressing Ianto’s neck with his lips. He nosed down under Ianto’s collar and sucked the skin into his mouth. Ianto moaned as he sucked harder, biting a little, until she was sure he’d drawn up a mark. Suzie bit back a moan, she knew what Jack was feeling, could tell by the way his posture changed. It wasn’t obvious, just a subtle shift, his back straightened slightly, she could almost see his grin. Cocky bastard. He was proud of marking Ianto, a branding of their young archivist as his. It wouldn’t be the last time Ianto wore Jack’s mark, she was sure of it.

Ianto’s fingers tightened on Jack’s arms, fingers digging into his shirt. Suzie smirked. It looked like Ianto wouldn’t be the only one marked. No way that wouldn’t leave fingerprint shaped bruises on Jack’s skin. She slid her hand out of her trousers, wanting nothing more than to run home and finish herself off, but this was just too good to not watch how it ended up. Jack licked back up Ianto’s neck, sucking his earlobe into his mouth again, before moving over to claim the younger man’s mouth again.

Suzie watched the kiss deepen and then slow, knowing it was coming to an end. Bloody Harkness, she knew exactly what he was doing. Seduction 101, leave ‘em wanting more. Jack broke the kiss and Ianto was breathless. His lips were swollen, his tie askew, and his hair was mussed. She’d never seen Ianto look so debauched.

“Ah, Mr. Jones. I should let you go, let you get home and do whatever it is that you do.”

He turned slightly, shooting Suzie a saucy grin.

“Did you enjoy the show Miss Costello?”

Ianto immediately turned his attention to the doorway and flushed a bright red at seeing her standing there. Flustered, he quickly started straightening his clothes and running his fingers through his hair.

“Suzie, I…” he stuttered.

Jack turned back to him and smiled reassuringly.

“Don’t worry Ianto. I’m sure Suzie won’t say anything to the others.”

He turned back to Suzie, fixing her with a glare.

“Will you?”

She rolled her eyes.

“I was just coming up to tell you I was leaving for the evening and ask if there was anything you needed.”

She swept her eyes over Ianto derisively.

“But I can see all your needs are just about covered.”

Ianto shut his eyes in embarrassment and thumped his head back against the wall.

Jack winced at the sound and turned back to look at the younger man.

“Why don’t you go on home Ianto. There are a few things I need to discuss with Suzie.”

“Yes, sir.”

Suzie could see the chagrined look on Ianto’s face and the cocky grin on Jack’s so she was surprised when Jack grabbed Ianto’s wrist. He pulled the younger man closer, reached up to caress his cheek and placed a soft chaste kiss on the side of his mouth.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Ianto.”

Ianto blushed, ducked his head and moved toward the doorway where Suzie was still standing.

As he turned to brush past her, she spoke.

“Don’t worry Ianto, he’s kissed all of us at least once.”

“Suzie!” Jack said sharply.

Her chuckle had a malicious edge to it as she moved into Jack’s office and shut the door.

  



	2. PC Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.
> 
> Story Four in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our ADWD chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader! Any remaining mistakes are completely mine.

 **Chapter Two – PC Andy**

The rain had slowed down to a gentle mist, leaving the Plass looking almost ethereal. Andy’s hands cupped the steaming coffee in his hands. He blew over it before taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid. _Bloody Wales and its bloody rain,_ he thought. He looked around in the darkness. It had been several months since his old partner Gwen had buggered off and been picked up by special ops. Now she swanned in on stuff, spooky do cases he called them, and ordered people about, including him. His new partner was a decent enough bloke, but was currently chatting up two birds who’d just stepped out of a nearby pub.

He blew over his cup again and took another sip, looking up when he heard a nearby door open. A clean cut young man in a very nice suit, walked out of the tourist office buttoning up his overcoat. He was quickly followed by a slightly older man dressed in an RAF overcoat. Andy squinted looking at the man, he looked vaguely like the guy Gwen was working with now. _Her boss maybe?_ he thought.

“Ianto, wait!”

Andy watched as the younger man studiously ignored the other man.

“Ianto!”

“Not now, Jack.”

So, it was the infamous Jack Harkness. Andy wondered what those two were up to. He pushed off the railing and followed them at a discrete distance, but still close enough to hear what they were saying.

“Ianto, WAIT!”

Andy watched as **the** Captain Jack Harkness ran after the young man. Andy had never pictured Harkness as the type to run after anyone, especially not someone he assumed was his employee. He quickened his pace as Jack grabbed Ianto’s arm and spun him around.

“Where are you going?”

Andy had to bite back a chuckle, he could see Ianto’s eye roll from where he was standing.

“Out for a walk, sir.”

“Can I walk with you?”

“Suit yourself.”

Andy watched as the two men walked in silence, saw Jack’s hand brush Ianto’s and recognized when the younger man stiffened slightly.

“Look, Ianto, I’m sorry.”

From where he was standing, Andy could tell Ianto was restraining himself from jerking his hand out of Jack’s reach.

“Sorry for taking me out in the field, or sorry that I proved such a failure?” Ianto asked bitterly.

“Sorry Gwen put you on the spot with her question and haven’t we already had this discussion?”

Even from where he was standing, he could see the blush rise in Ianto’s face. The younger man wrenched his arm out of the Captain’s grasp and started walking away again. Andy watched as the Captain stepped up his pace, grabbed Ianto’s elbow, and dragged him into the alley.

Andy quickened his own pace, too sucked into their ‘already in progress argument’ to care about being caught and jogged over to peek around the corner. What he saw made his heart pound in his chest. Jack had Ianto trapped against the wall, his thigh pressed up against the younger man’s groin, spreading his legs apart. He had his arms pinned to the wall at his sides by the wrists and their mouths were joined together in a desperate kiss.

He watched as Ianto futilely struggled in Jack’s grasp, and he could tell that Ianto wasn’t **actually** trying. Despite the Captain’s larger frame, Andy suspected if Ianto **really** wanted to free himself, he could. His heart started to pound as he watched the older man kiss Ianto. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a kiss that intense. The younger man seemed to melt into it, he could almost see their tongues battling for control and then everything changed.

In a surprising move, Ianto grabbed the Captain and flipped their positions, gaining the upper hand. He was pressing the Captain into the bricks behind them. His knee slipped between their legs, pressing against Jack’s groin, ripping a groan from his throat. The older man gripped Ianto’s face with his hands, guiding the kiss.

Andy saw when Ianto succumbed to the Captain’s assault and yielded to his thrusting tongue. He watched as the younger man slid his hand through Jack’s thick hair, drawing him closer still. Andy felt his own cock hardening as Jack thrust against Ianto, sliding his hand in between them and gulped as Jack flipped their positions again.

“No, Jack! Don’t! Not here! Jack! Oooohhh!” Ianto exclaimed.

Andy imagined Jack unzipping Ianto’s zipper, taking his thick cock in his hand and stroking firmly, knowing just what to do to bring the young man close to the edge.

His eyes widened as he realized that was **exactly** what Jack was doing. His vision blurred slightly as he watched the scene in front of him. Jack gripped Ianto’s shaft firmly and stroked, adding a bit of a twist on the upstroke, making his own cock jump at the thought. He watched as Ianto melted into Jack’s embrace, and his anger dissipated. Whatever the younger man had been upset about, it was all forgotten now. All it had taken was a few moments in Jack’s presence, a few reassuring words from Jack, and a few kisses coupled with a long grope in an alleyway.

Andy watched as Ianto shuddered against the older man, watched as seconds later the older man shuddered against Ianto. Stared as they pressed their foreheads together, panting. Jack stroked Ianto’s face gently, kissed his forehead, his temple, each eye, his nose, his chin, and finally placed a soft kiss on Ianto’s mouth.

“You weren’t a failure, you were anything but. And I know why you said your last kiss was with Lisa.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Shh, no need to apologize. Remember? We’ve already had this conversation, more than once, okay?”

Andy watched the exchange and suddenly felt like he was intruding. He realized how odd it was that he’d watched everything and only now felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

“Tosh didn’t tell me, I guessed, she only acknowledged what she did because she was worried about you,” Jack said softly. “Said something about being worried that you were still in pain from our trip to the countryside, even though it was weeks ago?”

“Oh God, I know what she overheard now.”

Andy leaned forward a bit, wondering if he was finally going to start making some sense out of this argument.

“You don’t really feel like that’s all you are now, do you? Constant pain? With me as the cause?” Jack asked quietly.

“No! NO! I know, I mean I shouldn’t have said what I did. I’m sorry…” Ianto replied contritely.

“No. I deserved it.”

“No you didn’t. You rolled the hard six, you made the tough choice. I get that, I really do. You made it with her again yesterday.”

Jack went silent and pressed his head into Ianto’s shoulder. Andy watched as the younger man hesitated and then raised his hand and started to stroke his fingers through the Jack’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered.

“No you’re not,” Ianto answered back. “You did what you had to do, and I respect that. Just like yesterday. She’ll forgive you, just like I have.”

“You’re forgiving me?” Jack asked hopefully.

Ianto sighed, he looked down at his clothes and Andy could see the blush rising in his face again, so he was surprised by his answer.

“Yep.”

Andy watched as the two men pressed their foreheads together.

“You did what you had to do Jack,” Ianto stated firmly one final time.

“Doesn’t make it any easier.”

“No it doesn’t.”

He watched as the two men sighed, breathed in each other’s comforting presence.

“Want to come back to mine for some coffee?”

Jack broke out into a blinding grin.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Andy watched as the two men turned toward his position. He tried to blend in with his surroundings, knowing that was next to impossible. He watched as they left the alleyway.

“I need a shower,” Ianto complained.

Jack just laughed, slung his arm around his companion’s shoulder and pulled him close. Andy pressed himself against the wall, watched as they walked away, took a deep breath and tried to will himself back into control.

 _Fuck, Gwen is lucky!_ He thought. He shook his head in disbelief, _when the fuck had he started thinking two men were hot?_ He closed his eyes briefly willing the images away, stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way back to where his new partner was waiting.

TBC


	3. Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.
> 
> Story Four in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our ADWD chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader! Any remaining mistakes are completely mine.

 **Chapter Three – Owen**

Owen slammed things around in the autopsy bay. He hurt all over. _Fucking Janet!_ He was confined to the Hub until he was completely healed, so Ianto was out in the field. Owen just hoped things went smoothly. Jack would never forgive him if the teaboy got hurt in his place. He looked up just as the alarm went off signaling the opening of the cog wheel door.

“Owen!”

“Coming!” he yelled back, slamming his gloves down onto the tray.

“No! We’re coming to you, Ianto’s been injured!”

Owen rolled his eyes, wondering just what had happened to the teaboy. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Jack carry him in and lay him on the autopsy table. Gwen and Tosh followed, both women clearly distressed.

“Get his clothes off now!”

“Jack, now is not the time for naked games with the teaboy!”

“Owen NOW! Before that acid burns through them to his skin!”

At Jack’s words Owen joined him and started cutting the clothes off the teaboy.

“Get me the acid wash!” he barked out.

Tosh ran down into the bay and grabbed the jug, a basin, and some cloths. Hurriedly, she poured the wash into the basin, splashing some onto the floor in her haste.

“Careful! I can only treat one patient at a time.”

With Ianto stripped, Owen began washing him down with the liquid, removing whatever remnants of acid might have been on his skin.

“What happened?”

“He shot the alien. It was about to attack Gwen and Ianto shot it. We didn’t know until after that its blood was acidic,” Jack said tersely, wiping down Ianto’s legs with his own cloth.

“Fuck!”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Why is he passed out, one of you hit him on the head, too?”

Jack caught his eyes sheepishly. “It also has an hallucinogenic effect, we had to sedate him.”

“Why wasn’t I called on the comms about this?”

“There was no time! It happened so fast and I just wanted to get him back here.”

Owen sighed as they finished wiping Ianto down. “Next time, call.”

He drew a sheet up over Ianto after attaching him to some monitors. “His vitals look good, he’s showing no signs of trauma, so we probably got the acid off before it did any damage.

"Considering that he was still mostly clothed, I’d say very little got onto his skin, save for his hands and face.”

“Will he be okay?”

Owen looked up at Jack and was surprised by the concern he saw in his face.

“Yeah, teaboy will be fine. He just needs to sleep off the sedative, and he’ll need some burn cream on the acid burns on his hands and face.”

“The good burn cream?”

“If you mean the alien one boosted with nanogenes Jack, then yes, the good cream. His skin will be good as new in about twenty-four hours.”

“Good.” He turned to Gwen and Tosh.

“Tosh, you download all your scans into mainframe and update the files. Gwen, you’re with me. We’re cleaning out the SUV. Ianto’s not going to be up for it.”

Owen didn’t miss the mixed look of disappointment and joy on Gwen’s face. She obviously didn’t want to clean the SUV but was overjoyed she was doing it with Jack. He just shook his head and turned back to Ianto.

*********************

It was hours later, the girls had gone home, and Ianto was up in Jack’s office. Owen finished putting his instruments away and grabbed his jacket. He made his way up and out of the autopsy bay. He never looked up at Jack’s office, just started climbing the stairs. He wanted to do one more check on the teaboy before he left. He stopped short in the doorway and his breath caught in his throat.

Jack and Ianto were sitting in his chair together, and although both had shirts on, _fuck Ianto still has his waistcoat on,_ but it was clear their pants were around their ankles, or in Ianto’s case, one ankle. Ianto’s hands were gripping the back of the chair as he moved, Jack’s hands on his hips guiding his movements.

Owen felt himself grow hard as he watched Jack move in and out of Ianto, watched the younger man riding the Captain. Ianto let out a moan and threw his head back, Owen assumed Jack had hit a particularly good spot. He watched as Jack leaned in and licked Ianto’s throat, sucking the skin in between his teeth. Owen knew Ianto would have a bruise there when Jack was done.

The pace of the two men became frantic, their movements erratic and Owen huffed out a breath when both men shuddered and Ianto collapsed forward against Jack’s chest. He slowly backed out of the room, not wanting them to know he was there. He was halfway down the stairs when  
Jack’s voice floated down to him.

“Hope you enjoyed the show.”

He picked up the pace, Jack’s laughter practically chasing him out of the Hub.

***********************

Owen would look back later on that first time he caught Jack and Ianto and regret that it ever colored his perception of their relationship, especially now, watching them again.

His shoulder throbbed from where the fucking teaboy had shot him. He knew in the end, everything had been worth it. Jack and Tosh were back. Gwen was overjoyed, she was always happier when Jack was around. Ianto, was well Ianto. Ever since he’d seen them a few weeks back, it was becoming a habit to stumble across them together. It was almost as if Jack wanted him to catch them. Owen had run into them in the archives, had caught them in the SUV, hell he’d even caught them in the cells! It was just like it had been with Suzie, only Owen was sure as fuck not going to be fucking Ianto himself when Jack was done. And he knew Jack would be done sooner or later. Eventually, he’d get tired of the teaboy and find someone else. He always did. So when he’d told Ianto he was Jack’s part-time shag, he was really doing him a favor.

But now, watching them, he wasn’t so sure. Whatever had happened back in 1941 had affected Jack. Tosh had come back beaming and talking about Jack falling in love. Owen watched the tender way Jack was kissing Ianto in his office and wasn’t sure Tosh wasn’t just taking the piss. The Captain’s hands framed the teaboy’s face, caressing his cheeks as Jack’s lips caressed his mouth. Owen watched as those hands slid around Ianto’s back, drawing him closer, deepening the kiss.

This wasn’t the same as the hurried shag he’d seen a few weeks ago. There was more to this, even if he hated admitting it to himself. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was different. Jack had pulled Ianto into his lap and wrapped the younger man in his arms. From where he was standing, Owen could see the kiss was sweet and hot and filled with unspoken promises. Promises of what he’d never know.

What he did know was that he didn’t want to see them shagging again, and he knew this kiss was going to lead to that, probably with Ianto bent over the desk and **that** was an image he didn’t want burned into his memory. He didn’t back out of the room this time. He turned and left and as far as he knew the two men had no idea he was there. He never saw Jack open his eyes and grin against Ianto’s mouth before starting to unbutton his shirt.

  


TBC


	4. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.
> 
> Story Four In The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our ADWD chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader! Any remaining mistakes are completely mine.

 **Chapter Four – The Doctor**

Jack looked up as the Master walked toward him. He grinned at him maniacally, knowing it always threw the psychotic Time Lord off guard.

“So what do you have planned for me today?”

Saxon chuckled, “Oh freak, you have no idea.”

He stepped aside, and Jack looked on in horror as the Doctor was brought in inside his cage. The look on the Doctor’s face was one of pity and sorrow. Jack shook his head, trying to let the Doctor know that whatever happened he didn’t blame him. The Doctor just continued to look at him with regret on his face.

Saxon just laughed again, his sinister chuckle sending chills up Jack’s spine.

“I’ve been trying for weeks to find out just who ‘Ianto’ is.” He chuckled again. “I’m just surprised it took me this long to think of this idea. I don’t have the telepathic power he does, so why not use him?”

Jack looked at the Doctor in shock, who just looked back at him sadly.

The Master laughed again. “Oh, I’m going to love this. A way to get at both of you at the same time.”

He jerked his head at the guards, who walked over and pushed the cage closer to Jack.

“Read his mind. Find out who this Ianto is.”

“No.”

“You’re not really in a position to say no to me.”

“Looks like I just did. The answer is no.”

“Fine.”

Saxon pulled out a gun and shot Jack in the leg. Jack grimaced in pain but refused to cry out.

“I’ll just keep shooting him until he dies, or you agree.”

The Master completely missed the nod that Jack gave the Doctor, or the look of pain and acceptance that flashed through the Doctor’s eyes.

“Fine. He’ll just come back. Shoot him again.”

Saxon shrugged, and shot Jack in the gut, seeming to relish in the pain that it caused the immortal.

Jack instinctually struggled against his bonds to grab his gut and he couldn’t. He felt the sweat bead up on his forehead and tried to take some deep breaths to rise above the pain and the blood loss but he knew it was a losing battle. His head hung in defeat and he barely heard Saxon’s words.

“You both are so stubborn and so foolish, I just need to know who this Ianto is. That’s all I want. Is that so hard?”

“I’m not doing it. I’m not reading his mind.”

“I’m just going to keep torturing him.”

Jack nodded again at the Doctor, saw his eyes fill with sorrow and regret again.

“Fine. He’ll just keep coming back.”

“AHHHH!” Saxon exclaimed, raising his gun and shooting Jack in the head.

The Doctor flinched, his senses reeling as Jack’s abnormality was ripped from his head, only to come thundering back moments later as Jack revived.

The Master killed Jack three more times before the Doctor finally gave in.

“Stop. Stop killing him. I’ll do it.”

“Doctor, please, please no,” Jack begged.

Tears sprang to Jack’s eyes and started to streak down his face as the Doctor’s cage was pushed closer still.

“Please don’t do this. Please. Not Ianto, not my team. I don’t care how many times he kills me. I’ll come back, please don’t do this.”

Jack pleaded with the Doctor, tears dripping down his face. “Please,” he whispered.

The Doctor looked at him, tears streaming down his face. He reached out a tentative hand and hesitated when he realized it was shaking. He clenched it into a fist. “No. I’m not doing this.”

“Fine, have it your way.”

Saxon stepped forward and stabbed Jack in the stomach, sliced up his arms, his legs, and finally his face.

“You can watch him bleed to death. I’ll be back in a while.”

Jack and the Doctor watched Saxon walk out of the room. They stared at each other.

“I’m sorry, Jack, I had no idea.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re right, I will come back. We can’t let him know where Ianto and my team are, we can’t.”

“I know, Jack, I know. I won’t do this. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Jack gasped as he saw the world going dark around him once more.

A little while later the Master came back.

“So are you two ready to cooperate?”

“I’m still not doing it.”

“You can kill me as many times as you want, I’m not letting him into my mind.”

Saxon looked at the two of them, watched as they both came to a silent agreement, knew when he was outsmarted.

“We’ll see about that,” he growled.

He pulled a knife, stabbed Jack several times before finally slicing his throat open. He laughed maniacally as Jack’s blood spurted and hit the Doctor full in the face.

“I’ll let you two nurse your wounds.”

He walked out again, leaving them alone.

Jack gasped for breath, the sound liquidy to the Doctor’s ears.

“Jack?”

“No. Please. Don’t.”

The Doctor nodded sadly, tears slipping down his face, as Jack breathed his last.

The Doctor sat staring at Jack’s body for what seemed to be the longest time. Even he started to wonder if Jack was going to come back this time. He had felt the jolt each and every time the Master had killed Jack. He wondered why he’d never felt it before now, and chalked it up to their proximity. Jack being a fixed point in time sent his senses reeling, but feeling Jack die was like stabbing him in the head each time. And then when he roared back to life, the stabbing pain was gone only to be replaced by that unsettling feeling once again. This time the pain had gone on so long that the Doctor found himself longing for the other to come back.

Jack gasped back to life. Ten breathed a sigh of relief, and watched as Jack’s skin literally knit itself back together. The stabbing pain in his head was gone, that vague nauseated unsettled feeling in his stomach was back and he welcomed it.

“I can’t do this Jack, I can’t,” he whispered. “I can’t watch him kill you again.”

“Yes, you can. You have to,” Jack growled, his voice laced with bitterness and just a hint of blame. “You know I’ll come back. Ianto, my team, they won’t. You can’t let him find them. You can’t.”

They stopped talking as the Master entered the room again.

“So did you two come to an agreement?” He looked at them, a sinister smile gracing his face.

“No matter, I’ve come up with a better solution. If you don’t read his mind, I’ll have my babies, the Toclafane kill another ten percent of the population.”

The Doctor looked up at Jack sharply, they both looked alarmed.

“No, no, you wouldn’t. You couldn’t,” the Doctor pleaded.

Saxon just laughed, “Oh yes, I would, in fact, for each minute you don’t tell me, I’ll kill another ten percent.”

He looked at his watch. “I’d say that gives you about nine minutes until there’s no one left to fight for. No one. No Martha. And no Ianto.”

“Do it.”

The Doctor looked at Jack. “No, I can’t.”

Jack looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. “Do it. You can’t let him kill more innocent people just to save one life, even if that one life is precious to me. Do it.”

“I can’t Jack, I won’t.”

Jack struggled briefly in his shackles. “Dammit Doctor, you have to! You can’t let more people die! Please!” he pleaded.

The Doctor hung his head in defeat. “Okay, okay. I’ll do it. Get me closer to him.”

The Master cackled with glee, rubbing his hands enthusiastically. He nodded at the guards, who pushed the cage closer to Jack and opened the door. The Doctor took his own bound hands and placed them on both of Jack’s temples. “I’m sorry Jack. I’m truly sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jack said softly, tears streaming down his face as he closed his eyes and let the Doctor into his head, dropping all of his shields around his memories of Ianto.

The Doctor closed his eyes, feeling his own tears streak down his face as he invaded the memories of his companion.

Images swam in front of his eyes. He saw Jack’s team, a young beautiful Asian woman, a rough-looking medic, a doe-eyed young Welsh girl, and Ianto, an attractive, witty Welshman. He saw Ianto flirting with Jack, attacking a Weevil, and the two of them catching a pterodactyl together. He could feel the sexual tension as he watched Jack and Ianto roll away from the falling dinosaur. He could feel Jack’s heart start to pound, his breath coming in fast pants, and the desire starting to curl in Jack’s belly. He felt Jack’s anxiety when Ianto got up abruptly and started to walk away. The weeks went on, more flirting, more innuendo, a kiss that Suzie caught. And then Lisa.

The shock of Lisa almost made the Doctor lose contact with Jack. The pain and the betrayal Jack felt when he realized what Ianto had done, were followed quickly by despair as the Doctor heard the angry words Ianto had flung at Jack, accusing him of never loving anyone. A single tear slid down his face as he saw Jack cradling Ianto in his arms and kissing him, desperately willing him back to life. He watched as Jack told Ianto to execute Lisa or he was going to execute them both, he felt the hurt and rage flowing from his companion in waves and his hearts broke. He’d never seen Jack that angry, ever. More images went by. Ianto at his flat during his suspension, Jack standing outside his flat at night watching over him, going in occasionally, eating with him, getting to know the younger man, bringing him back to life. Then the incident with the Faeries and Jack letting Jasmine go. Ianto was the only one talking to him, the only one forgiving him for making the hard decision, and he felt Jack’s relief that the younger man seemed to have finally started to move on after what happened with Lisa.

The Doctor saw as Jack sat at his desk and watched Ianto breakdown in the showers after the incident with the cannibals, knew Jack had fought with himself not to go and comfort Ianto. Jack’s helplessness felt like his own, like what he was feeling now and it almost ripped a sob from him. He felt Jack’s jealousy as Ianto took Tosh out to the Pub after the incident with Mary. He saw the night they’d had out at the Pub when they really discussed Lisa and Ianto’s reasoning behind keeping her alive. He felt Jack’s love and nostalgia as he heard Jack tell Ianto about himself and Rose. Jack’s enthusiasm and happiness washed over him when Ianto propositioned him, even though he knew the younger man was inexperienced.

The next few images flew by in a blur - Jack and Ianto at the Pub again, Ianto holding Jack in the shower while he cried. His heart filled with respect for the young Welshman when Ianto told Jack that he saw him and only him. He had to stifle a laugh at Jack’s response to Owen watching them kiss, but sobered when he saw Jack being taken by the Rift to 1941 and finding the real Captain Jack Harkness and falling in love with him, only to come back and make love to Ianto that night for hours, as if trying to prove to himself that his young lover was alive. And finally Abaddon and Jack taking his relationship with Ianto public only to leave him behind a few hours later.

The Doctor jerked his hands away from Jack’s temples and looked at the floor. He couldn’t meet Jack’s gaze. He’d just seen every intimate moment between the Captain and Ianto. In all his years as a Time Lord he’d never felt more like a voyeur then he did right now. It was a sickening feeling, intruding on all of Jack’s private memories of his lover. He could feel the grief pouring off his companion, knew exactly what it had cost him to let the Doctor see Ianto through his eyes, see his young lover without his mask.

“Well?”

The Doctor turned to face the Master, grief and pain written all over his face. He looked back at Jack one more time, this time meeting his eyes, eyes full of fear and pain and knowing his own were full of sorrow and regret. Tears streaming down both their faces, Jack nodded once, almost imperceptibly and the Doctor whispered in response, “I’m sorry.”

The Doctor turned back to Saxon, and proceeded to tell him everything he knew about Ianto Jones, building a profile for him that would eventually lead to Ianto’s capture and death. When he finished the Master turned and left, leaving the Doctor locked in his cage and the only sound in the room were Jack’s quiet sobs behind him.

TBC


	5. Captain John Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.
> 
> Story Four of The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our ADWD chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader! Any remaining mistakes are completely mine.

 **Chapter Five – Captain John Hart**

Captain John Hart knew immediately who Jack’s lover was when the team walked into the bar. It wasn’t the pretty little Asian chick that smelled like jasmine. No, the sexual tension between her and the roughneck was palpable, he could smell it in the air. They weren’t having sex, but she sure as hell wanted to.

He knew it wasn’t the doe-eyed lass with the gap in her teeth. Oh, the tension was there, he could see it in her eyes the way she looked at Jack, could hear it in her voice when she stated defiantly that Jack hadn’t told them about his past. But there were no pheromones from Jack drifting her way, which meant either Jack wasn’t interested which he found impossible to believe, or Jack was focused on someone else.

No, it was the stud in the suit, the eye candy. He was definitely Jack’s type. He could sense the increase in Jack’s pheromones when Ianto asked about their ‘partnership’. In fact, he noticed the increase as soon as the team walked through the door. That was what had tipped him off that Jack’s new bit on the side was one of his team. He smirked to himself, as he explained that they were partners in every sense of the word. _Yup,_ he thought. He smelled the increase in the boy’s adrenalin, almost as if he could smell the jealousy. And Jack’s pheromones were definitely aimed at the boy. He wondered just what their relationship was because he also smelled anger, hurt, and betrayal coming from the boy, which considering it was Jack wasn’t all that surprising.

He talked the talk, gave them the dog and pony show about why he was here, but all his senses were attuned to Jack and Ianto. He noted their every interaction, every eye movement, body language, all of it unspoken and unnoticed by the others. Jack’s pheromones were in overdrive, if he didn’t have a modicum of resistance himself, he would have been falling at his feet. Which was why it surprised him that Ianto Jones wasn’t. Somehow, he was resisting the Jack Harkness charm, which made him a considerable opponent.

So, he watched Ianto, gave him a real good onceover and came to one distinct conclusion. No way was Jack going to choose the boy over him. No way. All it would take was Jack getting a good whiff of his pheromones, a little reminder of the good times, and Jack would be his once again, and leave this childish team, their ridiculous name, and the lovesick eye candy behind.  
But then he watched them interact. He saw how well they worked together. Oh, he could sense the underlying tension between the team and Jack that was so obvious it was almost pathetic. Whatever the cause for the tension was irrelevant though because it was also obvious that they would do anything for him and vice versa which meant the team had to go.

Getting rid of one Gwen Cooper was easy. He could tell she was green. She may have been Jack’s second, but she was impulsive, that much was clear. All it had taken was one brief moment when she dropped her guard and he kissed her. It has been almost too easy.

“He won’t stay with you. He and I shared something.” He hated that fury that had slipped through in his voice but it was too late now.

One down.

He was almost giddy as he left the shipping yard, this was going to be a lot easier than he thought.

Finding Tosh and Owen was simple. He loathed headbutting Tosh, and frankly hoped he hadn’t broken her nose, but it had to be done. Got the ire of the good Doctor up and that could only be described as fun. These two should just shag and get it over with. Owen got all protective of Tosh and he was once again shocked that they **weren’t.** But he had things to do and a Captain to seduce so he took the easy way out and shot Owen and was on his way.

Three down.

He made it to Jack’s location rather quickly. Of course having a working vortex manipulator strapped to one’s wrist made traveling to disparate places rather simple. He took the stairs two at a time and stopped in the hallway when he heard voices. He had to chuckle when he heard Jack talk about photographing his butt. Same old Jack.

He moved closer to the door until he could hear clearly.

“How are you, Ianto?”

John was taken aback at the hesitancy in Jack’s voice. Harkness never sounded like that, ever. This was new.

“All the better for having you back, sir.”

John smirked, _oh eye candy was good._ Then his blood chilled when he heard Jack’s response.

“Can we maybe drop the sir now? I mean while I was away, I – I was thinking… maybe we could, you know when this is all done…dinner? A movie?”

 _A date? A fucking date! Who the fuck does Harkness think he is Asking the eye candy out on a date? You don’t date eye candy, you fuck them and then you leave them._ John could feel his anger growing, and somewhere in the back of his head he knew it was fueled by jealousy but he didn’t care.

“Are… you asking me out on a date?”

 _Yes, you idiot. What the fuck do you think he’s doing?_

“Interested?”

John cringed as Jack tried to regain his confidence, not quite succeeding.

“Humph. Well, as long as it’s not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself.”

John almost laughed, the boy was good, he had to give him that.

“Looks like we’re going to have to go through every drawer, bin, and plant pot.”

John rolled his eyes. Jack was back in Captain mode. This he knew. This was Jack trying to reclaim control, cover up the vulnerability he just showed. John shook his head. _Maybe Jack wasn’t the same as before._ His Jack would never have asked if someone was interested, he would have assumed they were.

“Right. Okay. I’ll do this floor, don’t want you getting overexcited. You take the roof. You’re good on roofs.”

He heard Jack’s footsteps move closer to the door and he ducked back into the shadows, hoping that Jack’s instincts were as rusty as his ego apparently was.

“Jack? Why are we h-helping him?”

John perked his ears up again, he wanted to hear Jack’s answer.

“He’s a reminder of my past. I want him gone.”

His heart thudded in his ears, his blood rushed through his veins, and all he could see was red. _How dare he!_ Jack wanted him gone? His mouth tightened into a grim line. No way was that fucking little piece of eye candy going to take what was his.

“By the way, was that a yes?”

Hearing Jack ask that weak-assed question sent his rage right to the boiling point. No one made Jack talk like that! No one made Jack act like that. Ianto Jones had made Jack Harkness care and that made him vulnerable. Oh hell yes, he was going to take advantage of that vulnerability and make sure Jack saw it. Once Jack realized just how much Ianto Jones compromised him, he’d be off with John like a shot, leaving Ianto behind to pick up the pieces.

“Yes. Yes.”

John was happy in his little fantasy world until he watched Jack walk by his hiding place on his way up to the roof. Jack was happy. There was a smile on his face and he was whistling. Never had he ever heard Jack whistle. The thought that Ianto Jones, eye candy could make Jack happy was ludicrous and it was making his head hurt from the fury.

He couldn’t kill Ianto because if Jack found out he’d probably kill him with his bare hands. No, this had to be different than the others and it had to work. He gave Ianto plenty of time to search the room, and then he hit the lift button.

He watched as the younger man cautiously came out into the hallway and looked into the empty lift. He lifted his gun and just grazed the back of his head.

“Into the lift eye candy,” he growled.

Ianto raised his arms and John ripped the gun out of his grasp and held him at gun point while he turned around.

“Your friends are bleeding, dying.” He held the gun to Ianto’s forehead, pushing him back into the lift.

It took all his restraint not to shoot the little bugger in the head.

“And you barely have enough time to save them.”

He’s not surprised at the look of annoyance that crossed Ianto’s face as he tapped his ear piece.

“Owen? Gwen?”

“What am I? A child? That’s a primitive bit of technology easily blocked. You should be embarrassed. When you get to the bottom, run. You look like a man who enjoys a challenge. See if you can save them.”

The joking tone to his voice died down and he let his anger and his jealousy slip right on through.

“Come back up here, I’ll shoot on sight.”

 _“Going Down.”_ The lift voice stated mechanically.

“Going down. Yes, please,” John replied angrily.

Ianto lunged forward, stopping the doors with his hands. “Why are you doing this?”

John couldn’t miss the anger and hatred in the younger man’s voice. He laughed mirthlessly.

“We’re a cosmic joke, eye candy. An accident of chemicals and evolution.”

He moved his gun to trace Ianto’s face as he talked. “The jokes, the sex just covers the fact that nothing means anything. And the only consolation is money.”

He pressed the gun none to gently into Ianto’s forehead.

“So run, Ianto Jones!” he finished venomously, before laughing as Ianto snarled at him through the closing lift doors.

He always knew being a voyeur would pay off. Showed him all the team’s weaknesses, especially one Ianto Jones. He’d be busy for quite a while trying to save the other three. He chuckled thinking about the conversation he’d just overheard. What a show it had been, the Jack and Ianto show. Not nearly as good as the Jack and John show, he just had to remind his costar. He smiled to himself. He had a Captain to seduce.

Four down.

He walked up to the roof and watched as Jack bent over to pick up the canister. “Rear of the Year, 5094. Still looking good.”

Jack’s cell phone rang, John grabbed it and tossed it off to the side. “Cute boy, ringing to warn you about me. Canister.”

He recognized the barely suppressed look of cold fury on Jack’s face and it took all of his will power not to smirk in return.

“If you've harmed them **in any way…** ”

He had to smile then. “You know, they're pretty, but stupid. You used to have better taste.”

“Doesn't look like that from here.”

 _Ouch, that hurt._ He glared at Jack. “Just give it here.”

“Radiation cluster bombs? Really?”

John rolled his eyes. “Let's not get hung up on details.”

John could see the smirk on Jack’s face even if it wasn’t really there.

“Little embarrassing that you needed help to find them.”

John smirked back. “A little humiliating you fell for the scam. Your dolly birds did all my leg work.”

“Is that what you wanted?”

He figured now was as good a time as any. He let a burst of his pheromones go, aimed them right at Jack. “What I want, is for you to come to your senses. Join me, Jack. Back in the old routine. We'd be emperors. How can you stay tied to one planet when there's thousands of worlds, sparkling with wonder? We should be up there, among the stars, claiming them for our own. Just like before.”

“I can't,” Jack whispered, almost regretfully.

 _What? Did Jack just refuse him? No fucking way!_

“Why not? What the hell is there to keep you here? Come on. The glitter of the galaxy. The mischief we could make.”

Jack was silent before cracking a smile. “You know, you never really mastered that temptation spiel.”

John felt his anger start to boil up again. “It's not a spiel. It's fact,” he retorted.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Move on. Here I am, in a new life and you're still churning out the same old tunes. And sorry, but they don't play as well, now you're looking a little older. And what are they, wrinkles around your eyes?”

John’s anger swiftly changed to a rolling rage. “Laugh lines,” he spat out.

“Oh, hell of a good joke.”

“It's you I'm laughing at. Canister.”

He watched as Jack held it up and then tossed it backwards over the edge.

“Whoops.”

Fury swelled within him, rolling past his gates like a tidal wave. He glared at Jack who just laughed at him, so he lashed out. He reached out and shoved him, right off the roof.

“Whoops.”

He leaned over the edge, watched as Jack fell, half expecting him to fly. He almost winced when Jack’s body hit a bench with a sickening squishy sound. For a brief moment his rage triumphed, if he couldn’t have him nobody could. But then he got a good look at Jack’s body.

 _What the fuck have I done?_

A few minutes later he walked purposefully over to where Jack’s body lay broken over a bench. John bent down to pick up the canister.

“Rehab,” he said softly. “Didn’t really work.”

Gently he took the wrist strap off Jack. “Front door key, thanks.”

But there was no humor in his voice this time. He was slowly beginning to realize just exactly what he’d done in a pique of jealous rage. Trying to control the shaking of his hand he reached out and tenderly touched Jack’s lips. Lips he’d never kiss again.

He took a deep breath, choking back the sudden hot rush of tears he felt behind his eyes. _Nothing to be done now,_ he thought. He stood up and sniffed. The Jack and Ianto show was over and now so was the Jack and John show. Forever. Slowly, he walked off into the night.

  


TBC


	6. Tosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.
> 
> Story Four in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our ADWD chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader! Any remaining mistakes are completely mine.

 **Chapter Six – Tosh**

Tosh had been back at her flat for almost an hour, pacing restlessly about. The missing two days were very disconcerting to her. The loss of the CCTV footage was especially puzzling. She could **always** retrieve CCTV footage. That’s why she had such an extensive collection of Jack and Ianto DVDs. She laughed softly to herself, glancing quickly over at the locked drawer in her desk where she kept them. _If they only knew._ She shook her head, frowning again.

Jack had told them not to worry about the two days. Told them there must have been a very good reason for it. But Tosh had come home to a rumpled bed, and sheets that smelled vaguely of stale sex. The thought of her having sex with someone over the last two days and not remembering it was extremely upsetting.

Then there were the flowers from Owen. Oh, he swore he never gave them to her. But she’d recognize his handwriting anywhere, and it was **his.** As she paced the room, her hand trailed lightly over different furniture. She knew the tiniest thing could trigger a breakthrough from the Retcon, but there was nothing. Not even the unfamiliar smell to her sheets triggered anything. Sighing, she threw them in the laundry. Trying to gather evidence from them wasn’t worth the effort. For all she knew she’d gotten drunk at the Pub and picked up a stranger. _Wouldn’t have been the first time,_ she thought as Mary crossed her mind regretfully.

Once the sheets were in the dryer she made her mind up and took off back toward the Hub. If she couldn’t figure out a way to unblock the CCTV, at least she could work on the Rift predictor program and her translation program. Both of them needed a bit of tweaking.  
The Hub was darkened when she got there. _It’s late,_ she thought. She checked her monitors and realized that all the alarms were still set to the Hub, not remote. Which meant Jack was still here someplace. She checked her programs, and then pulled up the CCTV footage again. She frowned at the screen when a message popped up.

“Tosh, I told you to let it go. CJH.”

Blushing, she closed the window. Jack had known she would eventually come back, too frustrated by her inability to hack the block. She took a deep breath and decided to let it go. She trusted Jack, if he wanted her to let it go, she would let it go, or at least try to. There were still other things she could do since she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight.

After about an hour of working she got up to use the ladies and was startled to hear voices when she came back. They were coming from the kitchen. She pulled her gun out, clicked off the safety, and chambered a round. Quietly, she made her way over toward the voices. She stopped for a minute to listen.

“Jack,” Ianto said with a warning in his voice.

“Please?” Jack pleaded.

Tosh grinned when she realized who it was and clicked the safety back on her gun and stuffed it back into the waistband of her trousers. Slowly, she moved closer not sure if she wanted them to know she was there or not.

She heard Ianto sigh and stopped walking. She crouched down and peered around the corner.  
Ianto was standing at the coffee machine, working his coffee magic. She hoped her stomach didn’t make any noise at the thought of his coffee. She was surprised by his attire. He was barefoot, bare-chested, and was only dressed in his trousers. Jack was similarly dressed or rather undressed, his braces hanging down from his waist. His hands were on Ianto’s waist and Tosh could see the pleading look on his face.

“Please, pretty please?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you’re cleaning up in any mess.”

Before Ianto could answer, Jack pushed him back against the counter and attached their faces together at the lips. Tosh almost gasped out loud as she realized what Jack had been asking Ianto. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked back into the kitchen.

The kiss had turned from desperate to loving in the few seconds she’d been distracted. Tenderly, Jack raised a hand and combed his fingers through Ianto’s hair. He pulled back and they rested their foreheads together. His hand clasped the back of Ianto’s neck, holding him in place.

“I hate not knowing what happened.”

“I know,” Ianto whispered.

“I just have this awful feeling something happened to you.”

Ianto pulled back and looked at him. “Why?”

Jack took a deep breath. “I- I found the lie detector out on my desk. It still had your information on it.”

Tosh could see the shock on Ianto’s face and knew it must have mirrored her own.

“So, sometime over the last two days you hooked me up to the alien lie detector machine.”

“Yeah, and whatever I asked you about, you passed.”

The two men went silent for a bit and for a moment Tosh was afraid they’d leave the kitchen and discover her.

“But the note…”

“Right, the note.”

“What did it say, Jack?”

“It said not to probe too deeply into the two days. That the Retcon and the CCTV wiping was necessary and that trying to discover what happened would be disastrous for all of us.”

“Is that it?”

“Not quite. I had added an extra bit at the end.”

“What?”

Jack reached up and stroked his face and Ianto turned his cheek into the caress.

“That it would be especially bad for you,” he whispered in a choked voice.

“Oh.”

Tosh watched as Jack pulled Ianto into a tight hug, holding the younger man against his chest.

“That’s why I double wiped the footage.”

“Double wiped?”

“I wiped it twice before I Retconned myself, according to my note. Once I read the note, I wiped it again. Even Tosh would have problem recovering that footage. I know she’ll try, so I left her a message to just leave it. I really hope she does.”

He pulled back to look at Ianto. “I-I couldn’t stand it if…”

Ianto leaned forward and kissed him. “Shh, cariad. I know. It won’t.”

He leaned forward and kissed Jack again, silencing any further conversation.

Tosh pulled back from the doorway a bit, feeling like an intruder on such a private moment between the two men. She gave them a second or two and looked back inside. Jack had framed Ianto’s face with his hands and was snogging him senseless.

Ianto’s hands clutched at Jack’s shoulders, his short nails digging into Jack’s skin. Tosh knew there would be little half-circle marks later, even if they wouldn’t last very long. Quickly, the kiss turned desperate. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist, pulling him closer. His hand slid down over Ianto’s arse and the younger man arched into Jack’s touch.  
She watched as Ianto wrapped his own hands under Jack’s and up over his shoulders. The two men clung to each other, the only sound coming from the room was their ragged breathing. Tosh blushed as she saw Jack slide his hand down the back of Ianto’s trousers and from Ianto’s surprised squeak, assumed Jack had given him a good squeeze. Ianto broke the kiss, dropping his head to Jack’s shoulder.

“Oh God, Jack.”

Tosh saw Jack smile as he turned his head to trail kisses down Ianto’s neck. She felt her own heart start to pound. There was no denying how hot these two were. The CCTV footage always left her breathless, but to see it in person was practically mind-blowing. She knew her breath was coming in little pants, and she was already starting to ache with desire.

She had to restrain a gasp when Jack sucked Ianto’s earlobe into his mouth and she slapped her hand back over her mouth when Ianto let out a gasp of surprised desire. Then Jack’s hands disappeared between them and she heard the unmistakable sound of zips being undone. Within moments both men had their trousers around their ankles and Tosh blushed in surprise when she realized that neither of them was wearing pants. She couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face as she realized that the CCTV did **not** do either of them justice. They were both **very** well endowed indeed.

Unconsciously, she slid her hand down below her waist and cupped herself. She could feel her own heated desire through her trousers. She looked on in amazement as Jack seemed to grow even larger. She stared at his hand buried between Ianto’s tight cheeks, flushed at the look of wanton decadence on Ianto’s face as he thrust back toward Jack’s hand.

“Turn around,” Jack growled.

He spun Ianto around and Tosh gripped the door frame tighter, her knuckles going white with the pressure. She bit her lip to keep her own needy sounds from reaching the two men. Cupping herself a bit harder she watched as Jack knelt behind Ianto. Holding her breath, she saw him part Ianto’s cheeks and take one long swipe with his tongue from the top of his cleft all the way down to his balls.

Ianto dropped his head in front of him, moaning.

“Hold still,” Jack ordered almost as if he knew Ianto wanted to bend over and rest his head on the counter.

Tosh saw Ianto stiffen a bit, trying to hold himself up and follow Jack’s order.

Jack parted the tight cheeks in front of him again and drove his tongue inside, ripping a scream from Ianto.

“JACK!”

“Don’t come.”

Ianto whimpered, and Tosh started to stroke herself, feeling her heart do a little flip in her chest over the commanding tone of Jack’s voice. Her eyes were glued to the sight in front of her.

Jack drove his tongue into Ianto relentlessly. She watched as Ianto thrust back toward Jack helplessly. The muscles in his thighs were quivering in the effort to follow Jack’s commands. She saw the glistening of sweat as it started to bead up on his body, covering his flushed skin making him look pink and shiny. She could imagine what Jack’s tongue felt like as it pushed past Ianto’s ring of muscle into the heat of his body. She could almost feel the muscle loosening and opening up under Jack’s assault, getting ready to accept a more rigid, thicker part of his body.

“Oh God, Jack!”

She looked up through passion-glazed eyes to see Ianto bent over the counter, a shaking quivering mess as he started to beg.

“Please, Jack, please.”

Jack pulled back from his assault on Ianto’s arse.

“Not yet. Want to be inside you. Hold on, I know you can do it.”

Tosh watched as he reached up and stroked Ianto’s back softly, murmuring to him words she couldn’t quite make out. Finally, Ianto nodded his head and Jack went back to tonguing him. This time Jack had his arms braced on Ianto’s thighs, as if he were giving him extra support, but his hands were still stretching Ianto open and exposed to his tongue.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to regain her own center, but her blood was pounding in her ears and rushing to only the intimate parts of her body. As if it had a mind of its own she felt her hand sliding into her trousers, into her pants. She could feel the wetness against her hand. She slipped a finger through her silky folds, easily sliding it into herself. Tosh found her clit with her thumb and started to rub.

She looked back up at Jack and Ianto and heard Ianto begging again.

“Please Jack, I can’t…”

Jack stood up and in one fluid move turned Ianto around and hoisted him up onto the counter. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and with a loud grunt impaled himself on Jack’s cock. The two men were silent then, and it seemed as if time itself had stopped. Tosh held her breath, stilled her own movements afraid to disturb them. Then Ianto whispered.

“Please Jack, please.”

Jack trailed a finger down Ianto’s cheek, tilted his chin up and kissed the younger man. Tosh could see the tenderness and _love?_ in the kiss. Then his hands were back on Ianto’s arse and he started to move. Ianto’s heels dug into Jack’s arse, urging him to go faster, deeper, harder, Tosh wasn’t sure but Jack seemed to know.

Suddenly Jack was moving, thrusting into Ianto in a rhythm that seemed familiar to both of them. Ianto’s head was thrown back and Jack was sucking on his neck. Tosh knew there would be marks left behind.

“Look at me,” Jack commanded.

A thrill of pleasure went through her at his voice and even though it wasn’t directed at her, she followed his order, thrusting her own hand a little faster, pressing a bit harder with her thumb.

“Ianto, together. Not before. Understand?”

“Yes,” he rasped out.

Jack thrust as Ianto bucked to meet him until their rhythm faltered and became erratic.

“Jack,” Ianto pleaded.

“Close, Ianto, close.”

Tosh bit her lip, she was close to, and she could feel the waves of pleasure starting to wash over her. She was beginning to feel Ianto’s frustration. _Give the order already, Jack!_ she moaned to herself. She slowed her movements a bit, in the hopes that Jack would catch up. She’d watched them enough over the CCTV that she knew Jack’s tells.

He gripped Ianto’s hips tighter and his head fell forward. Ianto clutched his shoulders tighter as their mouths met in a messy, haphazard kiss. Sweaty strands of hair fell over Jack’s forehead as he started to growl.

“Oh God, Ianto. Now. NOW!”

And then all three of them were coming. The two men yelling with the force of their release, and Tosh biting her lower lip so hard she drew blood to keep from screaming hers. After the first rush, she opened her eyes to see Ianto still spurting fluid all over Jack’s stomach and his own, and Jack continuing to thrust erratically but starting to slow. Tosh sank weakly to her knees, trying to catch her breath and slow her pounding heart down.

The two men sank into each other’s embrace, resting their heads on each other’s shoulders. Ianto’s feet slipped off Jack’s arse and hung limply by his thighs instead. They stayed like that for several minutes enjoying their afterglow.

Tosh regained her wits first, pulled her hand out of her pants, slowly stood and straightened herself up. She remained outside the door as Jack slowly slid out of Ianto with a moan. Ianto reached over and grabbed a couple of towels, wetting them in the warm water from the sink. He leaned down and started to clean Jack off, tenderly wiping his stomach, easily cleansing his balls, and lovingly wiping his cock off. Jack grabbed the other towel and returned the favor.

The act was almost more intimate than what she’d just witnessed and she started to back away. She never saw Jack lean in and whisper in Ianto’s ear. Never saw Ianto flush with embarrassment but give a quick nod with his head anyway.

But she did hear what Jack said next.

“Tosh, why don’t you join us next time? We’ll be more than happy to share.”

Tosh felt her face flame with embarrassment and she practically ran up the steps to her workstation. With a few quick keystrokes she had the footage saved and burned onto three discs. She glanced around quickly, noting that neither of them had emerged from the kitchen yet. She smelled coffee brewing and figured she had another few minutes. She grabbed the discs and deposited two of them on Jack’s desk with a note.

 _Jack and Ianto,  
Maybe next time I will.  
XO Tosh._

  


TBC


	7. Martha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.
> 
> Story Four in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our ADWD chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader! Any remaining mistakes are completely mine.

 **Chapter Seven – Martha**

Martha glanced up at Jack’s office. She knew he was up there brooding over what was happening with Owen. He and Ianto had taken his gun and his security pass away from him earlier; at least until she could clear him and reassure Jack that Owen wasn’t a threat to anybody. She’d run every test imaginable. He still had that mysterious energy inside him. It would dissipate over time she just had no idea how much. For now, he was on Hub duties. He was fragile. No way he’d be able to heal from any injuries he sustained while out in the field. His little accident with the scalpel was proof enough of that.

Martha shook her head. She’d seen a lot of strange things in her life, Jack included, but nothing like this. Owen dead, but not. It was unsettling to say the least. That whole glove incident had been horrifying and she knew Jack felt bad about what had happened to her. She also knew it wasn’t his fault.

She looked up at his office again, watched as he stared off into space, not getting the paperwork done she knew he was supposed to be working on. Ianto had fled down to the archives a little while ago to do the research Gwen had asked him to do. She smiled at bit as she thought about Ianto’s reaction to Jack’s request for a UNIT cap. And then felt herself blush remembering their discussion about Jack and his “dabbling.”

Ianto was good for Jack, it seemed. Oh, Jack was still an incurable flirt there was no doubt about that, but he seemed to have settled down a bit. Ianto was a calming influence on him. She glanced up as she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and watched as Jack strode out of his office and hurried down the stairs. She saw Tosh and Gwen exchange a look before Tosh made a flurry of movements over her keyboard.

“Martha! We’re going out for coffee. Want to come?” Gwen yelled up to the lab.

She looked down at them, puzzled. Ianto made perfectly good coffee, why on Earth were they going out?

“No, thanks. I’ve got some tests I want to finish up.”

“Suit yourself. We’ll be gone about an hour.”

She watched the two women share giggles as they walked out together and shook her head before turning back to her tests. The one should have results in just a few minutes, and then she’d find Jack and share them with him.

***************

“Jack?” she called down the stairs.

The results were in and she wanted to reassure him that as far as she could tell, Owen was fine, albeit fragile. She wandered through the cells, stopping briefly to look at Janet. She moved on, convinced he wasn’t in the cells and made her way down to the Archives. It was possible he’d gone down there to check on Ianto’s research.

She rounded the corner leading to the area she knew Ianto was working in, and almost gasped out loud at the sight in front of her. Quickly, she covered her mouth and stumbled back around the corner, before letting out a deep breath and forcing the flush from her cheeks.

She risked a peek back around the corner to confirm what she’d seen. Ianto was standing against the wall and Jack was on his knees. Ianto was cradling the older man’s head to his stomach. Jack was clutching at Ianto as if his life depended on it. It took her a moment to realize what the sounds were that she was hearing.

Jack’s sobs were muffled against Ianto’s shirt. She watched in silence as Ianto stroked his hand through Jack’s hair, whispering unintelligible words in Welsh.

“Shh, cariad, shhh.”

“God, Ianto, what did I do?”

She saw Ianto release Jack long enough to tug the older man to his feet before drawing him back into his embrace.

“It’s not your fault, Jack.”

“I knew the glove was dangerous.”

“You didn’t know what was going to happen. You didn’t.”

Jack pulled back and looked at Ianto and Martha could see his tear-stained face. She watched as Ianto reached for a hankie and gently wiped Jack’s face, drying his tears.

“I’ve condemned him to this. It’s because I’m a freak, that’s why this happened. I did it because of my own stupid inability to die. I’ve made it impossible for him to die. I did this!”

Ianto pulled Jack back into his embrace, stroking his back, his hair, kissing his temple.

“You Are Not A Freak. Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that. Jack, you didn’t know. There was no way you could have known this would happen. Martha’s run tests, I’m sure he’s going to be fine.”

Jack gripped Ianto’s shirt in his fists, wrinkling the starched material.

“You know what the worst part is?” he asked raggedly.

Martha pressed forward a bit, straining to hear.

“What, cariad?”

“The fact that I’m glad it wasn’t you.”

Martha saw Ianto start at Jack’s words.

“I was so happy it wasn’t you that was shot, how awful does that make me?”

Jack pulled back and looked at Ianto and Martha knew he was looking for forgiveness and acceptance. She held her breath waiting for Ianto’s answer.

Ianto reached up and stroked Jack’s face with his hand.

“Not awful at all, cariad. Human. Just plain old regular human. Grateful that your lover wasn’t shot.”

Martha saw the relief flood Jack’s face and then he was kissing Ianto. The kiss was greedy and full of need and she watched as Ianto sunk into Jack’s embrace. Jack peppered kisses all over Ianto’s face, kissing almost every inch of skin as if to reassure himself that Ianto was there and still alive. His next words confirmed Martha’s thoughts.

“You’re still here,” he whispered softly between kisses.

“Not going anywhere, Jack.”

Jack pulled back and they looked at each other. Martha watched as hundreds of words were exchanged in those glances and yet none were ever spoken and suddenly she found herself wondering just how much Ianto knew about the year that never was.

Ianto reached his hand up and caressed Jack’s face, as Jack closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace.

“Don’t ever call yourself a freak. You are not a freak. I’ll tell you that forever if I have to, until you believe it. They don’t know you Jack. You are not wrong, you are not a freak. You have more heart than anyone I’ve ever met. What happened to Owen was not your fault. We will get him through this. Okay?”

Jack nodded, turning his head to kiss Ianto’s palm. They rested their foreheads together. Jack’s hands pulled slightly on Ianto’s belt loops, bringing their hips in contact with each other.

“Jack,” the younger man moaned.

Instantly, Jack dropped to his knees and within seconds had Ianto’s fly undone and his hand inside, stroking him to complete hardness. Martha bit back a gasp as Jack freed Ianto’s cock from the confines of his trousers. She watched as Jack licked it like a lollipop, eliciting needy moans from Ianto, until Ianto was clutching Jack’s hair tightly in his fists.

Jack sucked and kissed and nibbled and licked until Ianto was a writhing mess.

“Please Jack,” Ianto pleaded.

Suddenly it looked like Jack had swallowed Ianto whole. Martha winced as Ianto’s head thudded against the wall but he didn’t seem to mind. She watched as Jack moved faster, taking Ianto deeper than she’d even thought possible and then with a pop he let Ianto go.

“Don’t stop,” Ianto growled.

“Want you inside me,” Jack growled back.

Martha’s eyes widened. She always assumed Jack was the top, but maybe that wasn’t the case. She watched as he stood up and dropped his trousers, handing a small tube to Ianto before turning and bracing his hands on the wall.

“Need you, need to feel you. Please,” he whispered.

She saw Ianto hurriedly slick up his hand before sliding one hand around Jack’s waist and pressing up against his back. From Jack’s moans, she quickly figured out where Ianto’s other hand was.

“Right there,” Jack groaned softly, thrusting back against Ianto.

She watched Ianto thrust his arm a few more times and then he pulled back. Her heart was pounding and her breath was coming faster. She felt her nipples harden as she watched Ianto slide his hand inside Jack’s shirt. Jack rested his head back on Ianto’s shoulder, reaching one arm back and grasping the back of Ianto’s neck.

“Now, please Ianto, no more teasing.”

Ianto’s hands slid to Jack’s hips, gripping them tightly and Martha knew the exact moment he slid into Jack because both men let out guttural moans before stilling completely. The silence was deafening and Martha was sure the two men could hear her heart pounding in her chest and her blood rushing in her ears.

The two men started to move. Ianto thrust slowly into Jack. Languidly, he slid his arms up over Jack’s until their fingers entwined and they were both braced against the wall. Jack turned his head and the two men kissed. Their movements as slow and easy as Ianto’s thrusts.

Martha could feel her arousal increasing the more she watched and yet she couldn’t tear herself away. She knew the moment was intimate, knew Jack probably only ever broke down in front of Ianto, knew both men were simply celebrating being alive now, but she just couldn’t stop watching.

She watched the sweat bead up on both of their faces, watched as their knuckles turned white with restraint, and watched as their kissing turned frantic with need. Jack broke the kiss first. He let go of Ianto’s hands and reached around to grab his hip.

“Enough, now Ianto, now.”

Ianto sucked on Jack’s neck, pulling up a red mark before he was done. He slid his arms back around Jack and up over his shoulders for leverage and then he started to thrust in earnest. Jack met him and soon they were moving almost violently against each other. Jack gripped his hip tightly and Martha was sure there would be a mark there when they were finished and idly wondered just how many times Jack had marked Ianto like that.

That thought coupled with the scene unfolding before her eyes sparked her arousal even more and she fought the desire to bring herself off right then and there. She closed her eyes for just a moment to will herself back under control. When she opened them, Ianto was still pounding into Jack forcefully but the rhythm had changed from controlled to erratic and she knew both men were close.

“Oh God, Jack!”

“Ianto!”

With one more series of violent deep thrusts, both men shouted out their release. Ianto kept thrusting weakly through their orgasms and Jack’s grip on his hip loosened until Ianto slumped against Jack’s back and Jack slumped forward against the wall.

They stayed there like that for several minutes. Martha heard Jack moan lightly and then he turned in Ianto’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him tightly. He kissed Ianto’s temple and Ianto squeezed him back.

“Thank you,” Jack whispered into Ianto’s hair.

“Feeling a bit more alive?”

Jack pulled back and grinned, winking at Ianto.

“Oh yeah. Much more alive.”

Ianto laughed and the two men pulled apart and started to redress themselves. Ianto walked over to a filing cabinet. Martha almost laughed out loud when he pulled out a package of wet serviettes. They finished dressing quickly after that, Ianto grimacing at the wall.

“Well, that will never come off,” he said dryly, causing Jack to chuckle.

“Gives future generations something to talk about.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Just what I need, some future Torchwood operative talking about my sexual escapades in the archives.”

Jack laughed before pulling Ianto in for another hug.

“So, want to feel alive again later tonight?” Jack asked with a lecherous grin.

“Yup.”

They started kissing again, just a few chaste kisses and Jack pulled back.

“I probably should get back, check on Owen. He was pretty upset when he left.”

“Right. Coffee?”

“Please?”

“Of course.”

The two men started toward her and Martha pulled back into her hiding place, holding her breath and hoping they didn’t notice her.

“So, how long do you think Martha’s going to stay?”

“I don’t know. I guess that’s up to her.”

She waited until the two men were out of earshot before making her way back upstairs via the cells. She took the back way up to the lab. She found a disc sitting at her computer station. There was a note attached.

 _Martha,_

 _I know this isn’t as good as seeing it firsthand, but thought you might like a copy of your own, to remember it by._

 _Tosh_

Martha looked up to see Tosh looking at her from her own workstation. Tosh smiled. Martha mouthed ‘thank you’ and Tosh winked. Martha smiled to herself before grabbing Owen’s test results and heading toward Jack’s office.

  


TBC


	8. Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.
> 
> Story Four in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our ADWD chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader! Any remaining mistakes are completely mine.

 **Chapter Eight – Rhys**

Rhys watched as his wife danced with Jack, and couldn’t help but feel the tiny stab of jealousy at the intimate look of it. Which was why he wasn’t shocked when Ianto cut in, not to dance with Gwen, but with Jack. Ianto must have been feeling the same bit of jealousy he was. Gwen came over to him and he laughed at what she was saying, but his eyes were on the two men out there on the floor. A blind man could see there was something between them, something more than just plain shagging.

It wasn’t the first time he’d thought that. He remembered that whole debacle with the alien meat when he’d first discovered Gwen’s secret. Jack hovered. Everyone might have the illusion that Ianto was his own man and he was able to hold his own, but Jack hovered. Even through the pain of being shot, he watched Jack give up his hiding place and his weapon when Ianto was threatened. If Ianto were truly disposable as most spec ops team members were supposed to be, no way Jack was giving up the advantage. It was clear that the older man had feelings for Ianto. Rhys could tell from the way he held him now on the dance floor, the look in his eyes when he watched Ianto, just like he could tell that day when Jack was willing to sacrifice himself to buy Ianto even just a few more seconds.

He shuddered as he remembered Gwen almost getting shot and knew Jack would have taken a bullet for Ianto just like he had for Gwen that day. He’d heard Jack’s anguished “NO” when one of those thugs had pulled the trigger with the gun pointed at Ianto’s face. Even if no one else recognized it, he did, the sound of relief in Jack’s voice, even as he was sending the younger man after the maniac that had just tried to shoot him.

His contact with Torchwood after that had been spotty at best. A few runs for them with one of his lorries, a couple nights out at the Pub for a few pints. Each time it became more obvious to him how much Jack cared for Ianto and he couldn’t for the life of him understand how nobody else saw it. Jack would steal chips from Ianto’s plate, he lean back in his chair, with his arm resting on Ianto’s back, and when he thought no one was looking, he stared at Ianto as if trying to memorize every nuance about him.

Watching them dance now just reconfirmed all his previous thoughts. They moved as one out there on the dance floor, totally in sync, anticipating the other’s moves as if they’d done this a million times before. When the song ended, Ianto pulled away but Jack kept hold of his wrist. Rhys could see his thumb circling the spot where he knew Ianto’s pulse would be. He watched as Ianto said something and Jack nodded, and then Jack let go with a look of disappointment. The older man stared after Ianto as he left the reception hall, a look of forlorn frustration on his face.

Rhys watched as he stood there for a few moments more and then Jack followed in Ianto’s footsteps with a determined look on his face. He turned his attention back to Gwen, laughing again at what she said.

A little while later Gwen came up to him, a bit of worry coloring her beautiful features.

“Rhys, have you seen Jack and Ianto? Tosh said Ianto went to get some supplies and that Jack followed him but that was a while ago.”

“Nope, haven’t seen ‘em since they left. Want me to go take a look?”

Gwen hesitated.

Rhys leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll just run out front, they may need some help with heavy lifting or something. Won’t be long.”

He turned and left the reception hall at a rapid pace headed toward the front entrance where he knew the SUV was parked. He was barely out the door when he stopped where he was and just stared at the sight in front of him.

Ianto had his shirt unbuttoned and his hands handcuffed over the handle just above the inside of the rear door of the SUV. His head was thrown back and Rhys could barely make out what he was saying. It sounded vaguely like, “GUH JACK!”

Jack was on his knees in front of Ianto and Rhys’ eyes almost bulged out as he watched the Captain bob his head up and down over Ianto’s cock. He felt himself harden when Jack’s throat worked as he swallowed around the younger man’s considerable length. He heard Ianto’s needy whimpers, and watched as the young man helplessly tried to remain in control under Jack’s assault. He knew the moment Ianto’s knees gave out because his arms went taut and Jack grabbed his hips to support him.

He swallowed convulsively, his mouth suddenly dry as Jack continued to lick and suck and bite Ianto’s cock. Rhys knew a good blow job when he saw one and Jack was spectacular. He reached down to stroke over the bulge in his own pants. He wasn’t attracted to guys in the least bit, but watching Jack he could understand anyone’s attraction to the Captain. He was very skilled. He’d reduced the normally strait-laced, buttoned-up Ianto to a needy, mewling, desperate mess.

Wordless whimpers were pouring out of the younger man’s mouth as he dangled from the handcuffs encasing his wrists. Rhys rubbed the bulge in his pants when he thought of the red marks that would be circling Ianto’s arms later. Idly he wondered if Gwen had a pair of cuffs, he stroked himself harder at the thought.

Jack started to move a bit faster, increasing his rhythm. Rhys could see how deep he was taking Ianto, and could tell from Ianto’s frantic movements that the younger man was close. Then he heard the strangest thing, Jack started to hum. Ianto threw his head back, his hips pumped forward two times, and then Rhys saw Jack gripping his hips tightly as he swallowed down Ianto’s come. He gripped himself hard, trying to stave off his own orgasm.

Suddenly Jack stood up and turned Ianto around. Rhys watched as Jack fumbled in his coat pocket, pulling out a tiny tube of something. Rhys figured out within seconds that the tube was lube. He saw Jack slick up a hand and watched it disappear between the Captain and Ianto. He didn’t see what happened but he heard Ianto’s moan, saw him thrust back against the Captain, and heard the Captain chuckle smugly. He stroked himself a bit harder, easing his zip down and sliding his hand inside. _Be better for Gwen anyway,_ he thought, _he’d have more control if he eased things off a bit now, be able to focus on her a bit more._

He watched Jack licked down one side of Ianto’s neck, across the nape of his neck, and up the other side before taking his earlobe in between his teeth. Jack kissed back down Ianto’s neck, sucking the tender skin over his pulse in between his teeth. Rhys could see Ianto shudder with pleasure under Jack’s ministrations and all the while the Captain continued to thrust languidly into his young lover. Ianto threw his head back onto Jack’s shoulder when he bit the skin where neck and shoulder meet.

“Jack,” he pleaded.

Rhys watched in astonishment as Jack reached around and stroked Ianto back to full hardness. He could barely make out the Captain’s words.

“You know I like us to come together.”

Ianto nodded wordlessly and gave himself over to Jack’s touch. Rhys started stroking himself a bit more firmly. He was determined to join the other two. He tried to mirror Jack’s strokes, adding a sweep of his thumb over the head of his cock on every other upstroke. Soon his heart was pounding and his breath was coming in short little pants. Jack had better hurry up or he was going to come before they did.

“Now, Jack, please,” Ianto growled, and Rhys found himself whispering the same sentiment.

Jack’s thrusts took on an all new urgency along with his strokes and Rhys knew they were all nearing completion. Thrusts and strokes became erratic and soon all three men were coming simultaneously. Rhys gazing on in amazement as his come spurted over a nearby bush. He watched as Jack slumped forward over Ianto, and Ianto limply hung by his wrists, almost supporting Jack’s weight.

He saw Jack kiss the side of Ianto’s neck tenderly, watched as Ianto turned and their lips met and for the first time since he’d started watching, Rhys felt like he was interrupting something intimate. Not that the sex hadn’t been intimate, but there was something about the kiss that conveyed the way these two men felt about each other that made him feel like an interloper. He couldn’t hear what Jack whispered into Ianto’s ear but it made the other man smile.

Rhys smiled to himself, whatever he said, Rhys recognized the smile, it was the same smile he gave Gwen. He watched Jack straighten up and reach into the SUV for a packet of wet serviettes. Jack briskly cleaned himself up and then Rhys’ breath caught in his throat at the tender way Jack cleaned Ianto. Gently, he released his wrists from the cuffs and kissed each one in turn. He rubbed them soothingly with his thumbs, easing away the red marks with each stroke until Rhys couldn’t see any marks from where he was standing. _Jack must have magic fingers,_ he thought.

Ianto smiled up at Jack as he buttoned up his shirt and retied his tie. Jack’s voice drifted over to where Rhys had turned to go back inside.

“Told you the pheromones from a Nostrovite mixed with mine were a powerful aphrodisiac.”

“Seriously Jack? The aliens made you do it?”

Even with his back turned, Rhys could picture Ianto rolling his eyes. He chuckled to himself and went to find his wife. It was time they were off, he had a few ideas he wanted to try out.

  


TBC


	9. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.
> 
> Story Four in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our ADWD chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader! Any remaining mistakes are completely mine.

 **Chapter Nine – Gwen**

Gwen stood there just outside Jack’s office, her hand poised to knock, and stared open-mouthed at the sight before her on Jack’s couch. She pulled her hand down, closed her mouth, stood there silently and watched, thinking back over all the other times she’d caught them and how things had changed.

 _The first time Gwen saw Jack and Ianto had been shortly after she started working for Torchwood. It was the day the alien gas had taken over that girl Carys. She been working on building a profile of Carys and had finished and gone to find Jack. She found him in the kitchen, with Ianto. Actually, she found him cornering Ianto in the kitchen._

 _Jack had Ianto pressed up against the counter, caught between his hard body and the hard metal of the countertop. He had one hand on the counter beside Ianto’s hip and the other was holding the nape of Ianto’s neck, trapping his head in Jack’s grip._

 _Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Jack nuzzle Ianto’s neck, whispering into his ear. She couldn’t hear what he was saying but it was making Ianto blush. Ianto looked flustered, almost as if he was uncomfortable with what was happening, but he wasn’t pulling away. She watched as Jack kissed Ianto’s neck, heard a gasp slip unbidden from Ianto’s lips. Jack drew away from Ianto’s neck, a smug grin on his face. She heard his next words clearly._

 _“You could always say you were possessed by alien gas.”_

 _Ianto’s face went red and this time he did try to push Jack away, but Jack stole a kiss from him anyway. He attacked Ianto’s mouth and Gwen knew the moment Ianto succumbed to the assault because his hands stopped pushing and started fisting Jack’s braces instead. Jack slowed the kiss, released his hold on Ianto’s neck to caress his face gently, and then stopped completely. He stepped back from Ianto, trailing a finger down the front of Ianto’s shirt, until his hand rested over Ianto’s belt buckle._

 _“Anytime you want to continue this little conversation. You just let me know.”_

 _Gwen stepped back away from the door, swallowing hard, trying to control her breathing and her pulse. She never saw the arrogant grin on Jack’s face as he turned away from Ianto, picked up his coffee mug and headed for the door, leaving Ianto breathless and disheveled behind him._

The scene in front of her now was completely different from that first time, in fact what she was seeing now, was probably different from any other time she’d caught them.

 _The next time had been the night Suzie had died for the final time. Owen had insisted on checking her over and Jack had gone down to find Ianto in the body vault. A short while later Jack had come back up insisting that everyone leave. Owen had given her the all clear so she had left. But Rhys had called saying he was going out with Banana so she had come right back she’d walked in just as Tosh was leaving._

 _“Everything okay, Gwen?” Tosh asked._

 _“Yup, just remembered some paperwork I wanted to finish real quick.”_

 _“Okay then. Have a good evening.”_

 _“Thanks. You too.”_

 _She’d watched silently as Ianto picked up the rubbish from their desks and went into the kitchen. She didn’t know exactly why she was hiding from Ianto, but she’d come back to hopefully get some one on one time with Jack. She had after all almost died today and who better to discuss dying with than the man who couldn’t? However, with Ianto still here, she thought she may have to wait a while. So she hid in the shadows until she watched him walk up to Jack’s office with a tray carrying two coffee mugs._

 _Gwen sighed. She wondered just how long those two would be up there talking. Frustrated she went and sat down at her desk. She logged back onto her computer and tried to concentrate on finishing some of her work. She must have sat there staring at the screen for a good twenty minutes and Ianto had still not appeared. Angrily, she logged off and decided to go up there and interrupt them. She needed to talk to Jack and Ianto would just have to go off and do whatever it is that he does when he’s not here._

 _So she walked up the stairs, not bothering to do it quietly, she wanted them to hear her. She walked right into the office and her hand flew to her mouth to cover the gasp that was inevitably going to come out. Jack was sitting in his chair and Ianto was kneeling between his legs sucking him off. Jack was clearly enjoying it as his head was thrown back, his eyes were closed, and his chest was heaving with the effort of breathing. And the noises! The noises coming from Jack’s mouth could only be described as verbal porn. His hands fisted into Ianto’s hair, clutching his head tightly, almost holding it in place._

 _“Oh God, Ianto,” Jack moaned as Gwen heard Ianto start to hum around Jack’s cock._

 _She watched as Ianto’s head started to bob up and down faster and Jack started to thrust more forcefully into his mouth. She bit her fist, not wanting to make a sound, not wanting to interrupt what she was seeing. And then before she knew it Jack was coming, shouting Ianto’s name, shuddering with his orgasm, and Ianto was holding on for dear life, trying to swallow down the continuing spurts of Jack’s come. His fingers dug into Jack’s hips and Gwen knew he would be leaving marks behind, evidence for Jack to study in the mirror or ignore._

 _Ianto slowly pulled off of Jack’s cock, licking it clean as he did. Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked down at him. She couldn’t see the look on Ianto’s face, but there was a cocky gleam to Jack’s eyes._

 _“So, did I win?”_

 _Ianto sputtered, pulling out his stopwatch to look at it. Gwen let out the breath she didn’t realized she was holding and as the two men were looking at the stopwatch, she slowly backed away from the door. Suddenly, she didn’t want them to know she was there. They may just be shagging, but to interrupt would be horribly rude. She quickly went down the stairs, grabbed her stuff and left the Hub._

Her face flamed with embarrassment as she thought of that previous indiscretion. Whatever they had been doing at the time, it was nothing compared to the intimacy she saw before her now. In fact, it wasn’t until after Jack was gone that she started to realize there even was an intimacy between the two men.

 _She’d gone down to the Archives one day to find Ianto. Jack had been gone about a month. She’d found more than she’d bargained for when she got there. Ianto was standing with his back to the door and it looked like he was convulsing. Alarmed, she had run to him, calling his name._

 _“Ianto!”_

 _He spun around, startled to hear her behind him, and he didn’t have time to wipe the tears off his face and that was when Gwen knew he’d been down here, grieving._

 _“Ianto?” she asked softly._

 _He turned his back to her._

 _“What do you need, Gwen?”_

 _She reached out her hand to touch his arm and was grateful when he didn’t flinch away from her._

 _“Is everything okay?”_

 _“Fine. Is there something you need?”_

 _She glanced down at her hands nervously and spied a picture on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It was a faded black and white picture of Jack and it was very old._

 _“Ianto, what’s this?”_

 _He turned around and she couldn’t help but noticed his red-rimmed eyes and reddened nose._

 _“Just a picture from a file I was archiving.”_

 _“Ianto, it’s Jack.”_

 _“I know Gwen, I can see it.”_

 _“But it’s old.”_

 _“Well, seeing as how he can’t die, that’s not surprising.”_

 _He reached his hand out for the picture and she placed it in his palm. His hand shook slightly as his fingertips closed over the edge of the picture and suddenly things fell into place for her._

 _“You miss him don’t you?” she held onto his hand, wrapping her small fingers over his larger fist._

 _He was silent for a moment and she could see his emotions warring in his eyes and then miserably he nodded._

 _“Yes, I do.”_

 _She pulled him close, stood on her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around him. He was stiff in her embrace and then after a few awkward moments she felt him relax. His arms went around her and he buried his face in her hair. He started to shake in her arms and she knew he was crying again. She felt the wetness on her neck and the emotion behind them as he clung to her desperately. She returned the embrace, not speaking, just comforting, stroking her fingers through his hair._

 _‘Damn Jack Harkness! Leaving us like this,’ she thought, not for the first time._

 _She held Ianto for several minutes until the shaking subsided and he regained control of himself. He straightened out of her embrace, they smiled weakly at each other and he turned and bent down to pick up the rest of the papers he’d dropped when she came in._

 _He turned back around and the mask was back in place. She breathed an inward sigh of relief. It crushed her to see him so sad and broken over Jack Bloody Harkness, who she was going to kill with her bare hands when she saw him next._

 _“Did you need something?”_

 _“Um, right, we’re going out to lunch. Want to come?” she smiled brightly at him._

 _He smiled back. “I’d love to.”_

 _He turned back and placed the file in the drawer, shutting it firmly. He faced her again and offered her his elbow and they walked out of the Archives together._

Gwen shook her head, how she’d hadn’t seen it before then was beyond her comprehension, especially seeing them now, it was so obvious how much they cared for and about each other. She thought back to that alien meat fiasco. Even after her confrontation with Jack, Ianto was compassionate with her that next morning. And later that day she’d stumbled upon them again.

 _Gwen was finishing up some paperwork at her desk and as she signed the last thing she looked up to see Ianto making the coffee rounds. She smiled gratefully at him as he approached her desk._

 _“Oh Ianto, you read my mind, love. Thank you so much!”_

 _“You’re welcome.”_

 _She watched as he made his way up to Jack’s office. She looked back at her screen, hit print, and then ran off to the printer to pick up her pages. She gathered them all up, combined them with the ones she had signed and stuffed them in a folder. She jogged up the stairs to Jack’s office, noting that the door was open as were the blinds, so she should be safe. She giggled at the thought._

 _She stopped short at the door. She clutched the folder in her hands tightly as she watched the scene unfold before her. Ianto was seated on the corner of Jack’s desk and Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around Ianto’s waist, his face buried in his shirt and his shoulders were shaking. Ianto was bent over, kissing Jack’s hair, murmuring to him and stroking his back._

 _She strained to hear what Ianto was saying and then Jack spoke and she knew._

 _“I almost lost you,” he said raggedly._

 _Ianto bent and kissed the top of Jack’s head again._

 _“Shh, I’m right here, cariad.”_

 _Suddenly Jack surged out of his chair, pulling Ianto with him. He attacked Ianto’s mouth with such force that Gwen almost gasped out loud. She watched as Jack pushed Ianto up against the glass wall of his office and proceeded to snog his face off. And instantly, the folder in her hand didn’t seem quite so important, or at least less important than Jack reassuring himself that Ianto was alive. She smiled to herself and backed quietly out of the office. She figured they were going to be occupied for a while and her folder for Jack could wait._

Gwen smiled at the memory. It was nice to see Jack and Ianto like that. She’d started out envying Ianto, wanting to be in his shoes, but she knew better now. She had Rhys and Jack could never love her like Rhys or like Jack loved Ianto. She looked over at the pair and her smile grew wider. Oh she’d never heard them say the words, in fact she wasn’t even sure if they did, but it was so obvious. It wasn’t until after Flat Holm that she finally realized just what Ianto did for Jack.

 _She had run out of the hothouse giggling. ‘That was just too much,’ she’d thought. Jack and Ianto giving each other a wank in the hothouse! Ianto had followed her out, she’d apologized profusely and then Jack had invited her to join them. She frowned, remembering Jack telling her to stay away from Flat Holm. She looked around at the empty walls. He was right, she should have listened to him. She sighed heavily, grabbed the last stack of photos and went off to file them. She closed the drawer and stood there for a moment, never noticing Jack watching her in the shadows._

 _She walked out of the Archives and took the long route back upstairs through the cells. She lingered for a bit talking to Janet, even though the Weevil couldn’t answer back. It felt good to talk to someone. When she got back to the main Hub she heard raised voices coming from Jack’s office._

 _“This is why I told her to drop it. You shouldn’t have gone behind my back.”_

 _“Jack, you know she wouldn’t have dropped it. She would have found out on her own.”_

 _“She **did** find out on her own, Ianto. Thanks to you! And now she’s hurting.”_

 _Gwen was shocked at the venomous tone in Jack’s voice. She hadn’t heard him speak to Ianto like that since the night they discovered Lisa._

 _“Yes Jack, thanks to me she found out. But you know how she is, Jack. If I hadn’t helped her it would have only delayed things. A day, a week, either way she would have found out whether I helped her or not. And you two would have ended up fighting more than you did. If it had gone on too long you know as well as I do it could have torn this team apart. And how do you think I felt when you first told me?”_

 _Gwen started to feel guilty. It was because of her they were fighting. And from what it sounded like it wasn’t the first time either. Fear clenched her heart, the last thing she wanted to do was drive a wedge between Jack and Ianto._

 _“You went behind my back. You helped her after I specifically told you not to.”_

 _“Oh Jack, it’s not like I betrayed you again,” Ianto said, his voice full of exasperation._

 _“But you did Ianto, you did.”_

 _“I’m sorry you think so,” Ianto said in a resigned voice._

 _Gwen’s heart leapt up into her throat at the complete and utter defeat she heard in Ianto’s voice. She couldn’t let this go on any longer._

 _“OI!”_

 _Both men turned in surprise to the doorway where she stood._

 _“Jack Harkness, don’t you dare blame Ianto for this. He’s right and you know it. I would have found out anyway.”_

 _“Gwen…” Ianto protested weakly._

 _“No, Ianto, I’m not letting you take the blame for this. You were right, I would have pushed and prodded until I found out by myself.”_

 _She turned to Jack and glared at him. “And you, I would have fought you every step of the way until one of us was bleeding and you bloody well know it Jack. So don’t you dare blame Ianto. If anything you should be thanking him. If it wasn’t for him we would still be fighting about this.”_

 _Jack raised an eyebrow at her._

 _Gwen felt her face flush. “Okay, well we are still fighting but not about Flat Holm, about Ianto.”_

 _She threw a glance over at Ianto, and the mixed look of sadness and anger in his eyes convinced her. She decided to plunge ahead, figuring she may as well have both of them angry at her._

 _“You have no idea what you put him through when you left, Jack.”_

 _“Gwen,” Ianto protested._

 _“No, Ianto, I’m not going to stand here and have him talk about you betraying him, not after he betrayed all of us by leaving and especially not after how you single-handedly kept this team together and kept us fighting for him!”_

 _She rounded on Jack, piercing him with a fierce look in her eyes._

 _“You hear me, Jack? Pot. Kettle. So forgive Ianto for helping me and move on.”_

 _Jack hung his head, a look of chagrin crossing his face. Gwen turned to look at Ianto, not surprised to see his face colored in embarrassment and pride all at the same time._

 _“Come on boys, kiss and make up.”_

 _And to her delight, they did._

 _“I’m sorry Ianto, I do understand why you did what you did.”_

 _“It’s okay, Jack. I’m sorry I went behind your back.”_

 _She watched as Jack reached up to caress the side of Ianto’s face, pressing their foreheads together. Then he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, sucking Ianto’s lower lip into his mouth, biting it gently. Ianto tilted his head and sank further into Jack’s kiss, both of them opening their mouths and deepening their kiss._

 _Gwen smiled and then ducked out of the office gathered her things back up and left._

She grinned warmly at the two men lying tangled together on the couch. So much had happened since then, it was just the three of them now. Cardiff was still trying to come back after all those explosions and it felt like they’d been grieving forever. The three of them had gotten very close over the last few weeks. She’d walked in on the two of them more since Tosh and Owen had died then she had her entire time at Torchwood. Seemed like they were always needing to comfort one another or reassure each other they were alive.

It was a nice change to see them sleeping. Although, it did look like they were naked. She walked a bit closer and sure enough, the blanket was barely covering their hips. Jack was spooned against Ianto’s back, Ianto’s hand entwined with his and resting over Ianto’s heart. Their legs were tangled together and it wasn’t until she was practically on top of them that she saw them moving.

Her hand flew up to her mouth to cover the gasp that was threatening to disturb the scene in front of her. Jack was languidly moving against Ianto, but they both looked like they were sleeping. Then she saw Jack kiss Ianto’s neck, lick a stripe up to his ear and back to down to his pulse where he bit the skin gently.

“Jack,” Ianto moaned softly, a smile gracing his face.

Jack started to thrust a little more forcefully and suddenly Gwen realized what she was seeing and her mouth went dry. Sure, she’d seen them dozens of time, but somehow this seemed more intimate. Jack slowed down again, continuing to suck on Ianto’s neck. He drew their hands down Ianto’s chest dipping below the blanket and Gwen could imagine both their hands wrapped around Ianto’s cock, stroking him to full hardness.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she tried to slow her breathing down. She watched as Ianto turned his head toward Jack and their lips met in a tender kiss.

“God you feel so good, Ianto,” Jack breathed out.

Ianto just smiled in response and thrust his hips back toward Jack encouraging him to thrust deeper. Gwen felt desire start to coil in her belly and knew she had to leave. Watching them like this made her ache for Rhys and she certainly didn’t want them to realize she was standing practically on top of them. So quietly, slowly, she started to back away. She knew she should just turn and go, would be easier, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the two men making love on the couch in front of her. Because that’s what they were doing. They weren’t shagging, or fucking, or whatever word one might use. It was clear they were making love and that was private, personal, and between them.

With one long last look at them, she saw Jack kiss Ianto’s temple and start to thrust a bit more forcefully into his young lover. She turned and fled from the Hub, searching out her own husband so she could make love to him.

She never saw the mischievous grin that crossed Jack’s face and she never heard what Ianto said next.

“Is she gone?”

“Yup.”

“Then get on with it already.”

Jack laughed and started to thrust into Ianto in earnest until they were both screaming out their orgasms in each other’s arms.

A little while later they were still in each other’s arms, sated and still.

“So that’s everybody, right? Did we miss anyone?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “No, Jack, I think we’ve managed to be caught _in flagrante delicto_ by just about everyone.”

Jack laughed and then kissed Ianto’s temple again, pulling him tightly up against his chest.

“The only one I want to be caught by is you,” he whispered softly.

Ianto turned in Jack’s embrace until they were facing each other. Gently, he reached up to caress Jack’s face. Jack turned his head and kissed his palm.

“You’ve got that wrong.”

Jack frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“I’m the one caught by you.”

He tilted his face up and captured Jack’s lips with his own. Jack tightened his hold on Ianto, whispering against his mouth, “We’ve caught each other.”

Fin


End file.
